


Why Can't You Be (or 'To Cas, from Dean')

by supernaturallylost



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, cas is too busy and it bothers dean, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This letter was found slightly ripped and torn in a garbage bin from a motel in Albuquerque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Be (or 'To Cas, from Dean')

Cas

When I talk to anyone about anything, I think about you. I put in little references now and then that only you would get. Things that no one else will ever be able to understand. Sometimes I write down little jokes that I plan to tell you about later on. But then you do something. You lie to me. You make a mess by trying to clean everything up. You try to be something you’re not. You do something that means I have to wait to tell you that joke and to talk to you about that thing I wanted to know your opinion about. You make it hard for me to focus, and you make it impossible for me to have a conversation. This isn’t working the way it should. This isn’t right. Why can’t you just be you?

_Dean_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
